Another!
by bookishgirl
Summary: Hermione and Ron are married and have their two children Rose and Hugo. What's Ron reaction to some news from Hermione. Read A Conversation With Charlie then An Acceptance after this story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just love it though!

A.N.- So this is my first try at Harry Potter fan fiction. So don't hold it against me if I'm horrible. I'd really appreciate it if you review, no matter if its a horrible or great one. Thanks!

"Oh, Merlin! I didn't expect this to happen!", Hermione Weasley whispered to herself, as she looked at the plus sign on her muggle at home pregnancy test. She was in her master bathroom of her comfortable 4 bedroom home. "I should have seen this! All the signs are there!", she shouted. She threw her muggle pregnancy test in the rubbish bin, and grabbed for her wand on the bathroom counter. She whispered the pregnancy test spell. Then a pink spark flew out of her wand. Hermione stood in shock for a few minutes. It's not that she didn't want another baby, of course she did, and it wasn't like they didn't have the money or the room. Hermione just wasn't sure if Ron wanted another child. Of course they always talked about it after Hugo was born, but the children and work interfered and the subject was never brought up again. But she knew in the back of her mind Ron would be a thrilled as she was, but 34, it seemed....so old. But she shouldn't feel so old, Molly was in her 30's when Ron and Ginny were born, and look at her now! She's still as active as ever at her age now a grandmother of 12. Well soon to be 13! Finally over her initial shock Hermione smiled at herself in the mirror. Suddenly she was bending over the toilet puking her guts out. She rose wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, smiling, 'Morning sickness.' she thought. She peeled of her pajamas and jumped into the warm shower, massaging her sore shoulders. As she washed herself, she thought of how she was going to tell Ron. Even more how was she going to tell Rose and Hugo. Grimacing at the thought of Hugo asking where do babies come from, wanting to know at the age of 7.

She was getting dressed and humming to herself when Ron found her. He leaned on the door jamb watching her dress and hum to herself. She seemed very happy for a person whose suppose to be sick, he thought. After she finished putting her shirt on he crossed the room and put his arms around her waist, standing behind her.

"Afternoon, love."

"Ahh! Goodness, I didn't hear you! How are you?", she asked him.

"Good. I'm on my lunch break. Harry and I thought we'd see how you were doing." he nuzzled her neck.

"Aww that's kind of you. I'm doing much better now!" she said excitedly. Ron raised an eyebrow at that comment. Hermione blushed slightly, "I have news to tell you!" she told him and pecked him on the cheek, turning and heading downstairs. With a puzzled look on his face Ron followed his wife downstairs.

"Hello Harry!" Hermione said brightly, pecking him on the cheek. Harry gave her a puzzled look too.

"I thought you were sick?" he asked her. She just smiled brighter.

"Tea?"

"Umm yes." Harry threw Ron a questioning look. Ron just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hermione, love?" Ron asked, getting her attention back to him, instead of the kettle on the stove.

"Yes, dear?"

"What news did you have to tell me?" he questioned.

Hermione didn't hesitate for a second. "I'm pregnant!" she burst. She looked to her husband and to her best friend. Harry was grinning broadly and Ron was shocked. Harry jumped up and embraced his best friend.

"Congratulations, Hermione!". They both turned to see Ron pale, but with a huge lopsided grin on his face.

"Another?!", he managed to choke out. Tears were threatening from Hermione's eyes, she just nodded at him. He crossed to her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"It's a girl", Hermione whispered in his ear. She felt him tighten his hold on her. He pulled away to give a deep passionate kiss. When he resurfaced he was still smiling. Harry walked up to him and stuck out his hand.

"Congratulations, mate!" Ron just pulled him into a bear hug.

"When did you find out?" Ron asked Hermione. The kettle went off and she told him as she set up the tea.

"I found out today. I took a muggle test first then I did the pregnancy test spell. I really should have seen the signs earlier. I've been having morning sickness for two weeks now and hardly any of my clothes fit me either!"

"Ah that's the reason to the sudden cheerfulness." Harry mused.

"I'm so happy!" Hermione said dreamily as she levitated the tea cups to the kitchen table. "My only worry is how are we going to tell the children." she bit her lip as she contemplated the situation.

"It's okay, love, they'll be thrilled to hear it. After we tell them we must have dinner with my parents and family to tell the great news." Ron suggested.

"Of course! I think we should tell the children tonight and you can ask your mother about the dinner. Sometime this weekend? You two don't have to work, do you?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry. They shook their heads no. She smiled. "Well as you two have your lunch, I'm going to visit Ginny at St. Mungo's and get a check up and see how the baby is." she stood up to gather her wand and purse from the living room desk.

"Do you want me to come?" Ron asked, even though he hates hospitals. She smiled at him.

"No it's fine. You have work and I want to tell Ginny on my own." And with that she gave her husband a kiss and a peck on the cheek to her best friend, and with a _POP!_ She was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione apparated in front of the abandoned department store and walked through the glass. She walked to the front desk of the lobby.

"Hello." she smiled at the young blond receptionist. "Is Ginny Potter in her office at the moment?" The receptionist popped her gum and checked a list in front of her. She looked up at Hermione and boredly said,

"Yes. Her office is on the 2nd floor."

"Thank you, have a nice day." Hermione told her brightly. The receptionist just blinked at her.

"Yes...same to you." Hermione waltzed away to the lifts waiting to take her to the 2nd floor.

The only occupant in the lift she hummed quietly to herself until the lift stopped at her floor. She walked out the lift and took a right down the corridor looking for a name plaque. The second door on the right held a plaque that said, **Healer Ginevra Potter**. Hermione quietly knocked on the door.

"Come in." came Ginny's smooth voice. Hermione obliged and walked in.

"Hello!" Hermione smiled brightly at Ginny, making Ginny smile wider.

"What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you today Mrs. Weasley?" Ginny teased her sister-in-law, and best friend. Hermione chuckled.

"I came by for a check up for two." Hermione announced.

"For two?" Ginny asked, with a puzzled look on her face. Then realization dawned on her face. Ginny jumped up from her desk shrieking like a teenage girl pulling Hermione into a tight hug. " You're pregnant?!"

"Yes I am!" Hermione shrieked back, jumping up in down, still in a hug with Ginny. Both women calmed down, sitting in their respective chairs, still beaming at each other.

"Congratulations Hermione! I'm so happy for you!" Ginny squealed. "So are you hear for a simple check up? Is this your first appointment?" Ginny asked switching into Healer mode.

"Yes, Ginny, this is my first appointment, I just found out today. I want to know how the baby is fairing so far. Ginny...I wanted to know is...34 a complicated age for having a baby? I've heard it is for Muggle women, but I'm not sure for witches." Hermione asked with concern written all over her face.

"No not at all. Being as we are Witches and our life spans are longer than the average Muggle 34 is still considered young to many." Ginny reassured Hermione.

Smiling, "Thank Merlin. I was frighted for a moment. Are you busy right now or should I make an appointment?"

"Not at all! I'll take you in right now!" Ginny cried. "Follow me."

"Okay, I have your test results here." Ginny looked down at a piece of parchment. "It seems everything is in order. You and your baby our in perfect health." Dropping the parchment and Healer mode, Ginny asked. "Have you told Ron? Have you thought of any names? Have you told the children? My mum and dad?" Hermione laughed.

"Yes, I told Ron and even Harry before I came. We haven't told the children yet, we will tonight. Ron is asking for a family dinner this weekend at the Burrow so we can tell everyone there. Names? I've been thinking about Emma. After my grandmother, maybe."

"Oh, that's a lovely name!" squealed Ginny. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No." Hermione said.

"My lunch break is up soon, want to join me?" Ginny asked

"Of course." Hermione smiled. The two women left the building going to lunch at a near Muggle pub, talking about everything. The baby, their children, husbands, everything.

"Oh, I'm stuffed!" Hermione cried. Ginny giggled at her. Ginny looked down at her watch.

"Oh, my I should really get back to the hospital." She told Hermione.

"Of course I need to get back home. I need to pick the children up from their school anyways." Both women paid and walked down to a secluded alley. They hugged one last time and both disapparated with two loud _POP!_

When Hermione appeared home she found her husband and children already home. She smiled as she walked into the sitting room.

"Hello all!" Hermione smiled.

"Hi mum!" Rosie said.

"Hi mummy!" Hugo smiled at her. Hermione walked to the sofa and sat down next to her smiling husband.

"I think we should tell them now." Hermione whispered to him. He nodded.

"Rosie. Hugo. We need to talk to you two about something important." Ron told them. The children crawled over to their parents and sat crossed-leg in front of them.

"Your daddy and I have some good news!" Hermione beamed. "We are going to have a baby!" she patted her stomach for affect. Rosie squealed.

"Your having a baby?! Oh mummy please say I'm going to have a little sister!" Rosie begged. Hermione and Ron laughed at their little one.

"Yes as a matter of fact, you are going to have a little sister!" Hermione told her daughter. And Rose squealed even louder. She and Hugo hugged each other.

"Did you hear Hugo were going to have a little sister?!"

"Yes! Now I won't be the littlest anymore!" Hugo laughed. "Mummy. Daddy. Where do babies come from?" Ron's ear turned a tinged of pink before he answered his son.

"Well, son, you don't need to know that right now, not until you are much much older." he patted his son on the head gently. Hugo nodded and smiled at his parents.

"Mummy have you thought of any names for the baby yet?" Rosie asked.

Hermione looked at her daughter. "Maybe Emma or Hannah. Do you like any of those?"

"I like Emma a lot." Rosie giggled.

"Can we go back to our puzzle?" Hugo asked, obviously done with baby talk.

"Of course son, go ahead." Ron said. Hugo turned around dragging Rosie with him, went back to their puzzle on the kitchen table.

"Did you talk to your mum today?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I did. She said Friday night would be fine. She also said your parents can come, too, of course."

"Good. I'll Owl them later. Ginny says the baby and I are in perfect health. She was so excited when I told her!"

"That's wonderful to hear!" Ron said. Hermione yawned. "You should go up to bed, you look worn out."

Hermione conceded, "Yes I think I will." Smiling at Ron's shocked face, that he won a fight that hadn't even started. She walked upstairs changed into an old Chudley Cannons shirt and drifted off to sleep in her nice warm bed.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Friday and Ron and Hermione were getting their children ready to take them to dinner at The Burrow. Hermione was slightly nervous about telling everyone. Everyone else was done with having children. Of course she knew that no one would not except a new member to the family. But Hermione was just a naturally nervous worrisome person.

"Ready, Hermione?" Ron called, poking his head into Rosie's room where she was gathering up some play things for her.

"Yes. I'm coming right now." Hermione slung a bag over her shoulder and followed Ron down the stairs to the living room, where the children were waiting by the fireplace.

"Ready to go?" Ron asked his children. They nodded their heads as they each took a handful of Floo Powder their mother was handing them.

Rose stepped in first shouting "The Burrow!" and throwing her powder. Then Ron, then Hugo, and then Hermione.

Hermione stumbled into a packed kitchen and smiled happily.

"Hermione, dear!" Molly shouted as she weaved through her family to gather Hermione up into a hug.

"Hello Molly. How are you?" Hermione asked her Mother-in-law.

"Oh! Great, dear, great! I'm so glad to have the family over!" Mrs. Weasley shouted over the loud talking of the family. The children were already running around making loud noises. George and his best mate, lee Jordan were talking amitaedly about some new Joke product to Harry and Bill. Percy and his wife Audrey were discussing some new laws just passed recently by the Ministry, which is now run by Kingsley Shacklebolt. Angelina and Ginny were discussing Ginny's recent permotion at St. Mungo's

Hermione crossed across the kitchen, waving to everyone, to wear Molly was cooking away.

"Do you need any help, Molly?" Hermione asked.

"No, dear. Thank you. Go and sit with the others." Molly said waving her hand at the others. Hermione deposited her bag in the living room and slipped into a chair next to Ginny.

"Hello, Hermione!" Angelina waved at Hermione.

"Hello. How are you Angelina?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I'm doing great! Work keeps me busy."

"Oh, yes. You took over Madam Hooch's job after she retired, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. And I love it." She beamed. Hermione smiled back.

"So, 'Mione, why are we all here?" George asked, smiling at her.

"What you can't have a lovely dinner with your family?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow at George. He just laughed.

"No, really. Why?"

"You'll just have to wait." She smiled slyly at him. "Where's Charlie?"

"He couldn't make it. One of the dragons got sick last minute. He said he was sorry he couldn't make it." Bill told. Hermione nodded her head

And so they all stayed like this. Adults talking as the children ran around, playing.

"Dinner's ready!" Molly shouted. The children found seats among the big table that was stretched out, due to the cold winter weather outside. Everyone scrambled to get the food they wanted. Soon talk and laughter filled the table as the loud, laughable, big family ate.

As dinner plates and other dishes were cleared away and dessert was being served, Ron squeezed Hermione's hand. She looked at him and he gave her look asking if she was reading to make their announcement. Ron cleared his throat.

"Erm everyone can you shut up for a minute!" Ron bellowed over the loud chatter.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded while smiling. "We have some news to tell you all." She said excitedly.

"Yes, we do. Like to do the honors Hermione?" Ron asked. She nodded.

"I'm pregnant!" she burst out. Then their was a burst of squealing noise from all the women in the room.

"Oh! Another grandchild!" Molly squealed as she flew from her chair to Ron and Hermione's side.

"Oh, Hermione congratulations!" Angelina and Fleur said. All of her nieces were squealing in delight at the prospect of another girl to the family.

"Congratulation Ron and Hermione." Arthur said, beaming proudly.

"Yes, congratulations icle Ronnikins! Another baby!" George roared. "What is it? A girl or boy?"

"A girl." Ron replied beaming proudly.

Baby talk went on for what seemed like hours and soon the children got bored, so after they finished their dessert they were gone. Towards the late evening when most of the children were asleep and most of the men were off in Arthur's shed examining his new Muggle findings all the women sat around the fire talking.

"Have you decided on any names." Molly asked.

"Its either between Emma or Hannah." Hermione replied. "We even asked the children which one they liked better. And Rosie liked Emma most too. But I want Emma, after my grandmother."

"That's a sweet name! And there's hardly any Emma's around, too." Angelina stated.

"True, true." Ginny stated as she took a sip of her tea.

"Hermione are you ready to go, love?" Ron called as he walk in.

"Yes. Are the kids awake?" She asked.

"No. I guess we'll have to apparate." he said.

"Okay." They say their good-byes to the family before they gather their children.

"Bye, Molly. The food was great! Thank you!" Hermione mumbled as she hugged her mother-in-law.

"Oh, my pleasure dear! I'm so happy for you and Ron!" she squeezed Hermione tighter. "Good-bye dear."

Next she embraced Arthur. "Congratulations, Hermione."

"Thank you, Arthur. Good-bye."

"Safe trip now."

Ron carried Rosie and Hermione picked up Hugo. A few more quick more farewells and they left with a _POP!\_

At home they put their children to bed imediatley. Then headed to bed themselves. In bed, Ron with his arm around Hermione.

"Ron what do you think about the name, Emma?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I like it. We should name her that. It'll be a lot easier refering to her as Emma now then her or it." Ron replied. Hermione chuckled lightly.

"Yes." She yawned.

"Now get some sleep, love." Ron said quietly, kissing his wife softly.

"Night, Ron." she said softly now more than half asleep.

"Night, love."

** THE END!**

A.N.~ Okay, I'm thinking about making a little series about the baby to be. And so its going to be kinda AU-ish. Now I'm working on another short little ficlet right now and it takes place a about four years from this story. So I'm not going in real order. So if you want to read them just watch out for them. Thank you for reading all your wonderful reviews!


End file.
